


Zuko and Aang in The Shower

by RaonOfDemons



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Morning Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaonOfDemons/pseuds/RaonOfDemons
Summary: NEW VERSION OF STORY POSTED: "Zuko's Morning Shower" | Zuko has a "problem" when he wakes up and so he decides to deal with it when he showers. Everything is fine until Aang walks in, but Aang says to keep going and explains what the Air Nomads taught him, but horny Zuko tells Aang what he learned back home...
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Zuko and Aang in The Shower

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE - UPDATE - UPDATE  
> I HAVE PUBLISHED A NEWER VERSION OF THIS STORY THAT I LIKE A LOT MORE AND WILL CREATE A SERIES OUT OF! HEAD TO MY PROFILE NOW TO READ IT!

NEW VERSION OF STORY POSTED: "Zuko's Morning Shower"

NEW VERSION OF STORY POSTED: "Zuko's Morning Shower"

NEW VERSION OF STORY POSTED: "Zuko's Morning Shower"

It was a nice warm morning at the Western Air Temple. The sun was slowly beginning to rise, starting to lightly light up the sky. Everyone was asleep in their rooms still, except for Zuko who was just now waking up. He stretched in his bed, taking his time to fully wake up. He sat up in bed, letting the blanket fall off and exposing his toned chest and abs. Zuko stretched again only to feel a tightening below the blanket. He got up and out of bed, his morning wood clearly poking in his silk underwear. He reached his hand inside and gave his length a couple of strokes before pulling out. Zuko had not showered since yesterday morning and decided he would take one now and deal with his big problem while he was at it before anyone else woke up. He grabbed a fresh change of clothes and walked down the hall to the men's showers.

The showers were like a hidden spring in the ravine that the Wester Temple was located in. Once you opened the door you were introduced to a little grassy area, a rock wall, an ankle high pond, and a small waterfall coming from the back of the room. Unlike the fire nation, these showers were very different then what Zuko was used to. Everything here was more natural and open, which Zuko did not mind as long as he was alone.

Zuko placed his clothes onto the grassy area and stepped out of his underwear revealing his still very hard dick. He stepped into the pond and made his way over to water full. Next to the waterfall in the rock wall was a carved out shelf where soap and shampoo was stored. Zuko grabbed the shampoo, rubbed it into his hair quickly, and then rinsed it in the waterfall.

Now Zuko could get to what he really wanted to do before he soaped up. He leaned against the wall just next to the waterfall and massaged his chest and torso for a bit, trying to enjoy this moment for as long as he could, before he finally reached a hand down and grasped his dick and began jerking off. Zuko hadn’t came in what seemed like forever and was in desperate need of sex. He last had it before the eclipse with Mai. Unfortunately, she wasn’t around and she also most likely hated him right now.

Zuko kept on jerking off, trying to think about Mai and taking his time going up and down on his dick, humping into his hand to make this moment feel good. Zuko started to move a little faster and let out a little moan, but then he heard the door handle turn and he quickly turned around to hide his raging erection.

“Oh! Hi Zuko! Didn’t think you were up this early!” Aang said as he entered, closing the door behind him and putting his clean clothes next to Zukos before stripping down.

“Aang! Can’t you see I’m showering right now!”

“Uh, yeah… And I’m gonna shower too.” What Zuko didn’t know is that the air nomads were very open people. When it came to showering you did it in front of others sometimes. No one really cared about being private. After all, it was the men's showers and they all had the same thing down there. Aang could sense Zuko felt a little uneasy “Are you alright?”

Zuko huffed, there was really no point in telling him to get out now. He has clearly seen Zuko’s ass my now. “Yeah, I’m fine…” Zuko still had his back turned with his hard dick pulsing in his hands still.

Aang was now naked and got in the water to make his way to the waterfall. Curious Zuko tried to look over his shoulder to see Aang and what he saw was… wow. Zuko knew he was big, being at 7-inches soft, 8 hard, but Aang, who was younger than Zuko, was already at what seemed to be 6-inches soft. Zukos dick pulsed in his hands at the sight of Aangs dick. Aang looked around for a moment before looking in Zuko's direction, causing him to turn away and stop staring.

“Oh! There they are!” Aang walked right next to Zuko to grab the soap that was on the shelf. Zuko turned away again in horror. How could he get so close to Zuko like that when they were both NAKED?! Aang clearly didn’t care though. He grabbed the soap and walked back over to his side of the waterfall and began to soap up. Aang had his back turned to Zuko and so being horny right now Zuko turned a bit to watch Aang soap up. Zuko couldn’t help but jerk off to the sight of Aang naked. Zuko never thought of himself ever jerking off to a guy right now, but he was desperate for something and so he just kept going with it.

Zuko leaned up against the wall again and continued to jerk off while he watched Aang. He thought this was enough and that this was all that was gonna happen, but then something really got Zuko going. Aang bent down to clean his legs and feet revealing a tight hole in Zuko’s sight. Zuko could have cum right on the spot, but he managed to hold on. He hadn’t stuck his dick in anything for so long he was too tempted to- NO! There was no way in hell he was going to do that!

Zuko just got that thought out of his mind and just continued on with using his imagination. Although, his imagination was getting to him and he began to forget what was actually going on. Zuko leaned his head back onto the wall and closed his eyes, seemingly forgetting there was someone right in front of him, until someone broke the silence.

“Uh, Zuko?”

Zuko’s eyes shot open and he rushed his hands down to cover himself up, which did not work out so well. “A-Aang! Oh shit, I’m sorry! It’s not what it looks like!”

Aang couldn’t help but laugh at Zuko “Hey, don’t worry about it. The monks taught us that all about that and not to be ashamed. Sometimes you just have to fulfil your body's needs. You can continue if you want. I was actually planning on doing that myself.”

Zuko could not believe what he was hearing… Aang knew about jerking off? And he told Zuko to continue?! In reality Zuko would have stopped and just left at this point, but being so horny right now and slowly began to jerk off again. Aang smiled and washed the soap off and then leaned against the wall across from Zuko and began to jerk off as well.

“See, there is nothing wrong with this. Every male does this. It is just part of our needs according to the monks.”

Aang continued to focus on his growing member, keeping a steady pace. Unknown to him, Zuko was watching him with his pulsing dick in hand. Zuko knew he was close, but he didn’t want to cum just yet. He was horny and wanted more and so he wanted to see how far he could go.

“You know, they say it’s better when you have a friend to help.” Zuko waded his way over to Aang and Aang watched as Zuko smacked his hand away and put their dicks together and jerked them both off.

“Z-Zuko!” Aang let out a tiny moan “What are you doing?”

“Hey, this was something I learned back home. Trust me, it feels great doesn't it?” This was actually a lie, but Zuko’s horyness was taking over and he didn’t have control over his actions at this point.

Aang wanted to protest, but one Zuko was a teacher to him and kind of believed him. Second, he did admit. This felt nice. Zuko’s hand and pulsing dick against his dick felt good.

Since Aang was younger Zuko knew he couldn’t hold on as long as him, and he was right. Zuko could feels Aangs dick begin to get stiffer, sensing he was close.

“U-Um Zuko, I’m gonna-”

“Go ahead Aang.”

With those words Aang's breathing picked up until he finally released. He shot right into Zuko's crotch, hand, and dick. This is what finally sent Zuko to his climax. Zuko used Aang's cum as a lube as he continued to stroke them both off. Zuko let out a grunt and he did the same to Aang, releasing all over their dicks and Aang's crotch. Aang and Zuko both stood there, breathing and calming down from their highs, with their dicks still in Zuko’s hand. Zuko had finally let got and brought his hand to his mouth and began to lick it clean.

“Ew! What are you doing?!”

“What? You’ve never eaten your cum before?”

“I mean, I’ve tried it once… but you are also eating mine!”

“Eh, what’s the big deal? Cum is cum, we both make it the same.”

“Well… I guess you are right…”

Zuko finished cleaning up his hand. Right as he did the door knob began to move again. Zuko and Aang rushed over to the waterfall to rinse off. They were just in time as they heard Haru call out.

“Oh, good morning guys! Looks a bit crowded here. I’ll come back in a bit!” And he left.

Zuko looked over at Aang as they rinsed off. After just now, he kind of saw Aang in a different way. He was… cute. Zuko began to have this feeling for him, especially for his ass. He decided he would try to go further with Aang if the time ever came, but for now he needed to lead into it.

“So… That was nice, huh?” Zuko said

“Yeah… It was different though, but hey that’s what you learned in the fire nation I guess. We all learn different things from where we came from.”

“Yeah, we do.” This was a perfect moment. “You know Aang, we actually learned a lot more too. If you don’t mind, I’d like to show you more another time. As your teacher right now I feel as if it is my duty.”

Aang, being the happy and curious kid he was, seemed to be on board instantly. “Sure Zuko! Learning about fire nation traditions seems like another good way to help me master fire bending!”

“Hm, great! Say we… meet here again tomorrow morning?”

“Sounds great to me!”

They both finished off rinsing and turned their backs to each other. Aang was whistling away as he finished off. Zuko just let the water run down him as he smiled devilishly. Was he going to abuse Aang? Maybe, but like Aang said a man has to fulfil his needs and he needed Aang's help to do so.

NEW VERSION OF STORY POSTED: "Zuko's Morning Shower"

NEW VERSION OF STORY POSTED: "Zuko's Morning Shower"

NEW VERSION OF STORY POSTED: "Zuko's Morning Shower"

**Author's Note:**

> NEW VERSION OF STORY POSTED: "Zuko's Morning Shower"


End file.
